Dear Diary
by just-ching
Summary: Stop laughing. Please. It is not funny at all. I will not, under any circumstances, tell you what happened. Never. Make me. I dare you. My first fic. :D


First fic. :

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Stop laughing. _Please_. It is not funny _at all_.

I will not, under any circumstances, tell you what happened.

Never.

You will never convince me.

_Ever._

Do whatever you want, I shall not care. Tie me to a flagpole, right under the scorching Sun. I still won't talk.

In fact, you can make me stay in a room with Kitten or Blackfire for a whole week and I will still _not_ tell you.

So make me. I _dare_ you.

Hopefully by now, you'll know this fact: I will not tell you.

Hah. You'll never get it out of me.

Thank God or Buddha there were no witnesses. Well except for Starfire. It's obvious that she witnessed it; she was part of it.

Gasp!

You did not just read that.

Erase it from your memory! Now!

Damn, now you know that Starfire was a part of it.

God, did I just repeat it?! You were probably erasing it from your memory.

So anyways, you're probably thinking that I might have this so-called 'crush' on Star.

Pfft.

_Yeah right. _

'Cause I don't have a crush on her.

Hear that, diary?

Oh wait.

Journal.

I meant journal.

Manly guys like me don't do diaries. Diaries are for sissies; and I'm not a sissy. Sissies don't save a city. Only manly men save cities.

So take that.

But anyways.

On with the story..

..which I'm never telling you.

Ever.

So hah!

So by now, I guess you'd have three pieces of information.

1)Starfire was a part of it.

2)I don't have a crush on Star.

3)I'm not a sissy. Instead, I'm a manly man.

That is all that you would need to know.

Fine, I'm lying. There were more. But what happened was an accident. Honest!

Sigh.

You caught me. But it really was an accident, mostly.

Oh God. I sighed! I'm growing shorter! No!

But I guess, dear ol' diary, you're waiting for the rest of the story, which I'm not going to tell.

Oh whoops. I meant _journal_.

So anyway, a while ago, I was walking—

Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?

I was actually going to write it down.

Dear Heavens! My diary is invading my mind!

Again, I meant journal. Robin – leader of the Teen Titans, and a manly man – does not own a diary. The closest would be a journal.

Alright. Let's continue. I'm sure you're just _dying_ to hear what happened.

So as I was saying..

I was walking to lunch in this café with a certain someone clinging onto my arm as if her life depended on it.

I swear, it was _that_ tight and that it might cut off my blood circulation.

Goodness. My arm might have fallen off. Argh. Don't want to think about it.

So, moving on.

Oh wait, I'll let you guess who that certain someone was. I'm sure you'll know.

If you say Mammoth I will personally find a way to kill you.

And I, Robin – a manly man -, will personally find a way to kill an inanimate object such as yourself.

If you haven't guessed yet, it was Kitten.

That bitch.

I pray that Bruce will never read it.

So anyway, as Kitten was 'flirting' with me (if you would call giggling insanely like a dieing peacock, batting fake eyelashes, cling onto Robin and just _screaming _"I love you"s randomly, flirting, then be my guest.), a certain lovely red-head walked past.

Of course, any sane manly man like yours truly would do the only obvious thing; which is shoving the pig off that is clinging onto your arm.

Which is what I intended.

Only not that successfully.

Instead, I hit and accidentally slapped the red-head's face.

I told you it was an accident.

But unfortunately for me, Starfire didn't think so.

She looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes of hers filled with hurt and anger.

"ROBIN! WHY THE _FUCK_ DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Now you're probably wondering why isn't she the old Starfire who is sweet and innocent and naïve and gorgeous (not that she isn't now) and all those stuff.

But that's another story. Long story short, Raven thought her sarcasm and ways to show anger (this is one of them) and I, the manly Robin, thought her everything I know (English wise that is). Plus the fact that we haven't really been the best of friends after I started dating Kitten.

And the whole dating Kitten thing; well, that's another story. A very long story.

So anyhow, I stood there, still shocked that she swore. I mean, this is Starfire! She doesn't swear. Who could've taught her? I know I haven't. I would never teach Star such a foul word. Never. I swear.

But I guess my silence wasn't helping.

And obviously words would've been a better choice then.

As I opened my mouth to apologize, I felt a jabbing pain at you-know-where.

Again, I'm shocked; and in pain. I doubled over, groaning in pain.

If I weren't in such pain, I'd probably wonder where Starfire learnt all this. Especially hitting a guy in you-know-where. I guess it's good for self-defense; but on _me_?! What have I done? Oh yeah. I accidentally slapped her.

Right.

Damn, I could hardly stand, what with her alien strength and what not. Wince.

Starfire smirked.

"OH ROBBIE-POO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Damn. I forgot all about her.

"OH FAAAANG! WAIT FOR MEEE!"

Finally! I could feel my arm again! Praise the Lords!

I see Kitten running after that spider and Starfire stalking off in the opposite direction.

And me, being well, me, ran after her.

After much dodging and insults, I finally managed to catch up.

But before we could say anything else, something hit us and threw us to the other side of the block.

Shocked for the third time, I see black. Craning my neck a bit more, I see Cinderblock right above me.

Before I could get my bo-staff, Cinderblock grabbed me by my hair. My _hair _of all things! Well except for you-know-where. I'm still recovering from it actually.

Cinderblock started swinging me around like a rope, making me too dizzy to see anything.

Suddenly, I felt my belt go loose and flew away.

GASP.

You could guess my anxiety.

The next thing I knew, I felt my pants fall slighty. Trying to look down, I see Starfire following me.

I felt a tug and before I knew it, my pants came off.

I know. How embarrassing. And Robin – boy wonder, the manly man – was feeling insanely embarrassed. And the worst thing was, I was wearing bunny boxers. Don't ask me about them. It was a present from Beastboy. Damn him now.

I would think that Starfire was blushing wildly OR eating cotton candy, watching the scene before her and laughing her well-defined ass off.

You did not read that.

But finally, Starfire defeated Cinderblock and I was on the ground, desperately trying to find my belt while holding my pants up which I found lying on the floor.

I hear soft laughter and see Starfire holding my belt.

I smile sheepishly and hastily grabbed my belt from her and buckle it up.

Okay then there was talking. Quite boring if I do say so myself so let's just skip them.

Then we kind of had this er, this _moment_, and stared into each others eyes. (Well I stared into her emerald eyes while she just stared at my mask)

So well I did what any manly man would do.

Which would naturally be 'kiss the girl'.

And I did.

Let me tell you..

..she's a damn good kisser.

And she's all mine.


End file.
